Tetsuya is WHAT!
by dream18writer
Summary: This is a three piece story that is all about Tetsuya and Asmodai. It begins with how they meet, then goes to two events that happen after their meeting. (Bad summary and name I know but this was the best I could come up with.)


It was just the usual routine for a curtain soon to be famous demon. Demon lord Asmodai has arrived on earth and is planning on making it big in the entertainment business but this was not his only agenda. Back in the magic world he was actually assigned to do a very important job. The only problem was that he didn't know exactly what it is. He was currently thinking back to when he was assigned.

"Asmodai. You are to go to Earth in search for a very special person." Said the voice that Asmodai could only hear.

"Yeah and who is this person?" Asmodai asked.

"An important one."

"Yeah and who is that and how will I find them?" Asmodai asked getting a little annoyed that they have not given a straight answer.

"You will know. Now go!" The voice demanded.

The next thing Asmodai knew he was on earth trying to find this person. The only information he was given was that this person was a kid. That was not much to go on but after a very short time on Earth he found out that the best way to attract kids was to become and entertainer. It was a good thing he liked kids and they liked him or else this would have been very difficult. The only question was how was he going to become an entertainer? There have been no monster entertainers before and it proved to be very hard. Not just for monsters but humans too.

"Great. How on Earth am I supposed to find this…" but before he could finish a kid accidently ran into him.

"Wow. Sorry bro. I was in a hurry." Said the kid in a hat.

Asmodai looked down at the child and saw it was a blonde haired kid with a hat that was on backwards. "No problems kid, but next time watch were you are going. Ok?"

"Will do. Yo!" The kid said giving Asmodai a thumb up and then running off.

"Well back to business." He said as he walked around.

It has been many hours and Asmodai was constantly turned down to be an entertainer. Not only that but the buddy police were now following him to see who would become his buddy. They have came up and talked to him but Asmodai really had no interest in becoming buddies with anyone and frankly he found the buddy police a little annoying. Then because he never answered their questions they stopped and just started following him.

As the day went on he eventually got tired of looking and decided to have a little fun with the buddy police. He thought he should play a little game of tag. So he began to run and like he thought the police followed him. After seeing running wasn't enough to lose them he started began going down narrow streets, up on roof tops, and even through a few empty houses just trying to lose the annoying police.

"Well at least I can entertain myself." He said as he was beginning to lose them.

After an hour of this chase he finally was able to lose the police. The only down side was that it was dusk and it was about time for all humans to go to sleep. Because of this he figured it would just be best to walk around and find a new spot to rest until daylight.

During his walk he was surprised to see some people still out. Not very many kids but there were teens. Some were in groups and others were in pairs. Asmodai paid no mind to them and continued his walk, but then one person caught his eye. Off in the nearby forest he saw a single kid. He had music playing and was moving around.

"What is that kid up too?" Asmodai wondered. He got a closer look and realized it was the same kid that ran into him in town. "What on earth is that kid doing?"

Asmodai stayed away to try and figure would just what this kid was doing. He was moving to the music but it was not in sync. Not only that but he kept pausing and even tripping over his own feet a few times. Asmodai figured he was trying to dance but obviously he was not doing well. In fact it was so funny to watch Asmodai ended up laughing aloud. The kid heard him and stopped everything.

"Who is there?" The kid said.

Asmodai found no point in hiding anymore so he came out with his hands up. "No worries kid. I was just passing through and happened to notice you."

"You were laughing at me right?" The kid said looked upset.

"Yeah. Sorry about that but whatever you were doing was just too funny." Asmodai said laughing again.

"Don't laugh. I am not that bad. I just haven't had anyone to show me yet. I have to learn myself." The kid was obviously disappointed.

"Why?" Asmodai said not fully understanding.

"Because my parents think it is a waste of time. I love it but they just don't understand." The kid was looking very sad.

"Well…" Asmodai had to think for a moment. "…how about I show you a few steps. I happen to be an up and coming entertainer."

"'up and come?' So you are not one yet? How do I know you are any good?" The kid was very doubtful on how good Asmodai was.

"Trust me." Asmodai said. "It's not like you have anything to lose."

The kid thought for a moment. "Well…alright but can you show me tomorrow. It is late and I have to get home or my parents will freak."

"Sure kid. I will be here at this spot tomorrow."

"Meet you here then. By the way the name is Tetsuya." He said with a huge grin.

"Nice to meet you. I am demon lord Asmodai."

"Demon lord? Your pretty cool for a demon lord."

Asmodai was surprised by the sudden compliment. "Thanks kid."

With that Tetsuya left leaving Asmodai to think about what he should do now. He didn't what to back out but he also did not want to deal with the buddy police. He just hoped he could show him some moves before the police found him again. Then he remembered what he really came here to do.

"Oh right the mission!" He thought for split second. "…Well I am sure I can waste a little time to teach the kid a thing or two." Shortly after he found himself asleep and he was actually looking forward to the next day.


End file.
